


the Prophecy

by charming_angel



Series: Torchwood US [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose & Sam stumble upon a prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** the Prophecy  
>  **Claim:** Doctor Who/Supernatural  
>  **Theme:** prophecy  
>  **Theme Set:** 11 (BtvS)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Setting:** set in my [Torchwood US](http://sarah-jones.livejournal.com/67707.html) world (after season 3 of SPN & season 4 of DW)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of the characters or fandoms. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing/creating for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Rose walked into the room carrying a cup of tea for herself and a cup of coffee for Sam. He was sitting at the table, reading a rather old book. Several other books were scattered on the table. He was searching for a way to get Dean back. When Sam suddenly stood in front of her door a few days ago he had told her that Dean died and went to hell. She had hardly been able to grasp what he told her. How could Dean die and go to hell? It just didn’t seem right that a good person like Dean Winchester could end up in hell. It was kind of his own fault, as he sold his soul to resurrect Sam. But still, it wasn’t fair. She sighed. As if life was ever fair.

Placing down the cup of coffee next to Sam she went to the other side of the table and sat down. Then she pulled a book towards her. She had no idea if it was possible to pull someone out of hell. But she would help Sam in trying to save his brother, even if she had to read every single book on the planet.

Minutes turned to hours and words started to blur in front of Rose’s eyes, when Sam suddenly sat up straight and looked at her.

“I found something.” He sounded tired, but also a little excited.

Rose looked at him expectantly.

“Well, it’s not much actually, but if this is true then there definitely is a way to get someone out of hell.”

Sam smiled slightly and Rose couldn’t help but return it. Sam just had that effect on her.

“It’s an old prophecy; a very old one actually. It’s hard to decipher. But if I translated this right, it says that one day someone would come and breach the walls of hell to get back what doesn’t belong there.”

Rose sat up straighter, then leaned towards Sam and the book in front of him.

“Does it say who?”

“That’s the tricky part. I think it says something like ‘evil wolf’. I’m not sure, maybe it means a werewolf. What do you thi…” He didn’t finish the question as he saw the look on Rose’s face.

“What? Rose, what is it?”

Rose ignored him, grabbed the book and pulled it towards her. Then she looked at the text and had no trouble deciphering the words. Even though she had been separated from the Doctor and the TARDIS for a long time now, it was as if the ship still translated for her.

“Bad Wolf… it says Bad Wolf.” Rose’s eyes met his, but he didn’t understand. Even though he knew a lot about her she had never told him about Bad Wolf.

“Does that make a difference? Evil... Bad?”

“A big one actually. Bad Wolf… that’s… me,” she said. “I am Bad Wolf.”


End file.
